Chain of Bonds
by Veih
Summary: After Eclipse: Edward and Bella's wedding draws nearer. Bonds between individuals are tested, while some tear, others prove strong. An unexpected visit from the Volturi brings great turmoil, as well as the ultimate test of courage, faith, hope, and love.
1. Preface

**NOTE:** I'm not Stephenie Meyer... Obviously :P   
-- Some events might have been mixed or messed up with, especially the minor character names. I'm bad with names. Please comment. 

---- 

Well, here is my little "Preface" (or whatever), I'll be working hard on the chapters for this new fanfic very soon. Please be patient, it's a valuable trait

(Also, this was mostly done in notepad, I have to use a lot of HTML and that takes longer to publish my fanfics D:)  
**--- -- ---- -- - - - - ----- ---- --- ---  
----- - - -**

My body was on fire.  
No, far worse than that.  
Far worse...

I remembered this dreadful feeling vividly ever since my hand had been bitten by _him_. Except this time, those flames I had imagined ran all across my body. Over the course of days the torturous pain had developed, strengthening until I would experience random black-outs due to so.

And yet, I was content. My wish was finally being fulfilled, eternity was being granted.

But if only by the fangs of my love,  
instead of a demon's.

I rolled onto my side, thrashing about and kicking wildly with my legs. The luxurious surroundings had already been devastated by me, and yet I still found objects to engage my wrath upon. I didn't scream in agony any more, only displayed it with my physical power; my throat felt dry and sore after all the yelling I had already done. 

After some time kicking and punching the remainders of the sofa, I looked up at the ceiling: brilliant shadows dancing on the walls. The sparkling chandelier was a bit too extravagant for my tastes, but it was nice to look upon in the midst of all my pain. Shadows played atop its features as well, every single crystal was so vivid and detailed...

I smiled despite my current state,

It seemed my transformation was almost complete. 


	2. News

**Hello! And welcome again to this story, sorry this took so long, but it's a long, difficult process for me :P! **

- Comments are loved :3!  
(I know I'm not amazing, but hey, I just started writing recently - bare with me, please :P)-I also forgot what hand Bela's ring is on ;--  
-----

I stared out the window, listening to the soothing sound of raindrops crashing against the ground. I remembered how when I first arrived in Forks I had despised everything about the gloomy weather. Now it was a relaxing sound, a familiar sound. My thoughts strayed as I glanced out and admired the droplets. In aproximately a month, perhaps, the most momentous occasion of my life was going to occur. And though, at first I trembled at the thought, now it was something I looked an awful lot forward to. Funny how things had changed so drastically. 

I turned back to my work, focusing again on chopping the cucumber into neat, thin slices. When I and Edward had told Charlie about our engagement, I almost had regretted it. And I had assumed I'd seen the eptomy of his rage to that point; unfortunately, I had been quite wrong. His face had reddened till I even began worrying he might have literally exploded. Luckily, Edward managed to somehow calm down Charlie - I was actually amazed then. I knew already Edward was perfection materialized, but there were some things I never would thought he could have accomplished. Getting on good terms with my father was one of the few. 

I heard Charlie in the other room, he seemed to be having a long, heated discussion with Billy. His voice was etched with concern, and while that normally would've bothered me, instead I was gazing upon my left hand. All my attention was drawn to the beautiful ring for a few moments. I managed to cut myself with the knife while admiring it. I cursed softly and washed the blood off in the sink.   
Thank goodness it was a small cut, the blade was the sharpest one of all in the house. I could have easily have had sliced my finger off.

I wrapped a bandage around my finger and hesitated before continuing again, I wasn't exactly thrilled about cutting myself again. But, I did finish and had prepared the salad within a matter of minutes. It was only then that I bothered to notice Charlie's tone of voice, or what he was saying.

"Billy, he must've not ran of to far. Jacob's not that sort of kid, he'll be back before you know it. And when he does, you give him a good scolding from me as well! He -", His voice abruptly became too quiet for me to hear. I guessed he realized I was eavesdropping. But it was too late, I had heard the news.

My best friend, Jacob, had run away.

But why would he run away? Was there something wrong? And then it hit me - it was all because of me. Was he feeling the same pain I had when Edward left me? Was his heart also broken into millions of tiny fragments? I stared into nowhere, my eyes wide.

Was it **all** my fault?

But it wasn't fair, Jake knew I loved Edward more than anything - even Jake. I told him and eventually I figured he got the point. Why was he making things hard again?

In my frustration I dropped the plate I was holding, the noise it made when it crashed startled me. I saw Charlie glance, alarmed, towards me. I smiled in reasuurance. I'm not sure he believed my smile, I was bad at lying. Even at hiding my emotions.

Durring dinner it was pretty quiet, until I couldn't hold it in anymore: "What happened to Jacob?" I asked cooly, my eyes on my plate. "You heard, he ran off somewhere." Charlie's expretion was grim. Even though Edward had managed to calm him down, he was still angry at us. For the past week, whenever a conversation had started, it usually ended rather quickly. "Does Billy know why?" I asked trying to mask my concern. It was a poor attempt. Charlie didn't reply.

'So it really was my fault, wasn't it?' I wanted to respond. I don't know why, but by the minute I was growing more and more frustrated. "I'm going to bed." I told Charlie. He didn't stop me, even though I still had a list of chores to accomplish.

I hurried up to my room and shut the door behind me. "Bella", I told myself,"What's with the sudden moodswing?" I lay on my bed, shutting my eyes. Was Jacob okay? Was it seriously because of my rejection? Eventually, I came to the fact that there was nothing I could do about it. Jacob was my best friend, part of me had longed for more than that - but all I could do was worry. That's what sucks about being _only_ human.

A load roar of thunder made me open my eyes. I wished Edward was here today, unfortunately he was out hunting for a few _days_. It felt odly lonely without him. I had grown far too used to his presence. I got up and walked to the window, I saw lightning flash alongside the darkened clouds. I sighed, it was going to be a long night.

**Sorry this chapter wasn't very long. I was on vacation last week and just didn't have the time to work on it very much, so this'll have to do for now :P. Please comment if you like it so far, and don't worry, it'll be getting muuuuuch better soon. Espeacially when Bella turns into a vamp ---- oops... Said too much, sorry XD.**

See you guys next time! ;) 


	3. some news not part of story

** I am REALLY sorry for not updating as I had planned, it's just the school's comming and I'm gonna get extremely busy for eighth grade. Considering I'm in all honors, that's practically twice the load some kids get. Thanks guys for sticking with me! I have so much planned for this fanfic, and without your comments and watches I wouldn't be able to go through with it. **

Except my mailbox is spammed with watches and messages from now XD. 


End file.
